


confession

by toyhdgehog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Inspired by Poetry, Love Confessions, POV Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: wanda has something to say





	confession

the first thing nat notices is that she has changed her hair.  
just slightly, but noticable enough for somebody that observes her every detail each day. there is a slight tease to it, a bounce that natasha has never seen before. it feels like a cool breeze on a hot summer day, to see wanda begin to take care of herself again. but yet she wonders why the girl brought her up herr in the first place. before nat can ask anything, wanda looks up. her mouth is at an angle just so. natasha can tell she is nervous. blush dusts her cheeks, and her eyes gleam with a thousand words unsaid. natasha looks down. wanda's fingers twitch for a second, extending forward and out, but she pulls them back into a tight fist.  
"i- i didn't want to say anything. f-for a while."  
natasha thinks she knows what this is about.  
she felt it too.  
when they were together, her heart danced as if being pulled by strings. a smile was inevitable. when wanda spoke, natasha felt a longing inside of her, deeper than she had ever gone. she held back her words until she choked, afraid of being pushed back into the dark.  
natasha was the moon. dark and mysterious. never traveled, never explored. everyone yearned to venture into her unknown. but she never let them.  
wanda was the sun. bright and obnoxious. yet still needed by all. they saw her surface, the light and the guile. but deep inside of her, there were secrets that not even the smartest of men could solve.  
they were never meant to be together, and yet they always found their way back to eachother.  
"but i started to think- think that maybe you felt the same way too."  
it was hard not to notice wanda's infatuation.  
the side glances that were smooth as honey, the smiles that were as soft as a kitten.  
these only appeared around natasha. nobody else had unlocked this side of her.  
natasha, for a moment, felt special.  
"i wanted to say, natasha.. i- i think i'm... i'm in love. with you."  
wanda's tone was laced with sugar, her eyes screaming regret.  
natasha softly put her hands on the other girl's cheeks, drawing her closer.  
it was if they were magnets, aching to be together.  
natasha was not surprised by how soft her lips were.

**Author's Note:**

> th is is a rlly messy oneshot i did at 11pm hope yall like it


End file.
